How to deal with it
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: Christmas present for Randi the awesome as a part of Biba's Fanfiction Secret Santa! Parker being a good older brother helps Christine.


**A/N**: Okay so I got to say at first that I love Christimas for obvious reasons (food, family, mood, tree, etc) but also for the fact that almost every day there is at least a few stories to read. And every day when I'm refreshing (or more like molesting F5 button) my gmail inbox I feel more-Christmasy every second. Guys, your stories are wonderful!

Secondly, I need to underline that I feel incredibly nervous. One, that it's very important to me cause it helps me dealing with my own loss and two, more trivial reason…It's my first Fanfic Secret Santa and I had doubts if I should participate or not but I thought that it would be fun to take a part in it. I hope that while reading this story, you'll fell the same joy as me when I was writing this.

So, fabulous **Randi the awesome** wanted to get a Parker and Christine story with some Hurt/Comfort…I hope you'll enjoy it, dear! (:

If you have anything to say, don't stay silent guys ;)

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

"Now, it's done. We just have to make sure that Gretzky won't destroy it" said Parker wiping his hands on a towel and looking at Christine, sitting next to him, just-dried, by the summer sun, tears still visible on her rosy cheeks. She still wasn't quite "with him" at the moment.

When Parker came back home with Brennan, he has found his 'lil sis' in the arms of their father, sniffing quietly. When she noticed him, she jumped off the couch and before Parker could ask what's wrong, Christine hugged him hard and mumbled into his trousers:

"Parker, Fluffy's dead!"

Fluffy (a birthday gift from Uncle Sweets who has been convincing that the presence of her own animal at home would strengthen her sense of responsibility. About one year later Gretzky was brought home but still, as much as she loved her doggie and he Christine, Fluffy was special, he was only _hers_) was a little white bunny with cute blue eyes and a tail so furry and soft and yes,_ fluffy_, that enchanted Christine so much that she had to name him after it. But now he's gone and for the first time little Christine had to deal with death at age 7.

And even always-so-wonderful Daddy or never-disappointing Mommy could have helped, only_ her_ Parker. No, not the parents, who deal with death on the daily basis but her older half-brother who frankly, was her 'normal brother' (at least she and he thought so). So he offered that he'd help her and bury him.

And here they are, sitting on the grass, in the corner of the backyard, saying their last goodbye to Mr. Fluffy Booth, cause that's what tombstone said. "Tombstone" made out of cardboard with letters written with colorful markers and in the corner was little white ball with long ears and pink nose. Around the flattened pile of soil a small, white fence was seeded.

But tears were still there, still running down to her beautiful little chin (so like her mother's) and then dropping on her blue dress. Her little fist before used to stop the runny nose, now clean and gripping tightly a tissue, given by her Mommy.

"You know, Chris, you were a wonderful friend to him." Said Parker scooting towards her. He put his arms under her knees and behind her back and seated her on his lap. She immediately hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest.

"You think so?" she asked quietly in his t-shirt.

"Yeah, I mean not only you were feeding him and cleaning his place but you cared about him and you were brushing his fur and and…"

"And?"

Parker sighed.

"You stroked him the way he liked, and you were scratching behind his ears… You hugged him and told him sweet words before you fall asleep. You said goodbye to him every day you went to school or kindergarten or good morning every morning…oh, and you always were sneaking him a lettuce or a carrot from your plate when we were eating a family meal!"

"You noticed that?" she peeked at him from under her hair.

"Well…yeah. But not at first." Parker replied and started to caress her back soothingly.

"Did Mommy and Daddy know too?"

"I think they did. And that's why you always had more vegetables on your plate the next day." And they fell silent. Not an awkward one cause really, between them, there was not such a thing as "awkward silence". They were remembering. Soon, he felt his shirt dampen and he knew that the flood of tears began anew. He rubbed her back but Parker knew his little sister and he knew that some things need to be cleared or the opportunity, however painful and uncomfortable but how important, wouldn't be seized.

"You loved him as much as you could and so did he. It's just…how the world works. They go away…family, friends, neighbours-"

"Poor Mrs Coleman…"

"Yeah, poor Mrs Coleman, I can't believe… I mean who would suspect that she was that crazy woman to just drove her car to the metro entrance just like that…Well, anyway…We just can be…aware of the inevitable. We don't know when or where. We have to be prepared. Bunnies does not live that long and… you have to remember him. You'll always have him in your heart."

"It hurts. He won't come back. Never." She said quietly. He hugged so tight that he though that she's gonna start choking.

"I know. He was a wonderful bunny and it's gonna take a while. To get used to his absence."

"Daddy says that he went to a better place."

"He did. He's in better place now, looking at you. Protecting you. You and he will never forget how much joy you two brought each other and I think that he was the luckiest bunny in this world to have you as a friend."

Suddenly the screen doors opened and Brennan peeked in. Seeing two kids together hugging, a small smile appeared on her lips:

"Dinner's ready, let's eat."

They nodded and Brennan left.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise" he murmured into her hair, kissing her the top of her head. They hugged one last time, stood up and walked inside. When Parker was closing the doors behind them, Christine turned to him one more time.

"But Gretzky lost a friend too." The true animal friendship from the first sight, a puppy and a bunny. "He'll be sad" she added. Parker smiled. Real Christine, always thinking about the others.

"Yeah, I think we need to find Gretzky another little friend. Maybe a hamster." He mused.

"Or a turtle" she suggested.

"A turtle? You'll be able to convey him in your last will to your children" he joked. "Maybe a chinchilla?"

"Oh! I know! A cat!" said Christine, obviously in better mood now. But before Parker could reply Booth's shout from the kitchen filled the house:

"NO CATS IN THIS HOUSE!"

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N**: About that Mrs Coleman, it's a funny story. In our glorious and oh-so-cool capital, Warsaw, there was a lady (whose name wasn't Coleman but whatever...:D) that just drove through the entire traffic circle with crazy speed to finally end in the metro exit UPRIGHT. She survived but I really _really_ wanted to include her in this story (to laugh or maybe to lighten up the mood a little) so I guess I killed her in this story. There should be a video somewhere so check it out, unbelievable. Welcome to Poland, folks!

Any thoughts…? (:

Oh, and of course Merry Christmas **Randi the awesome** and to all of you, pals!


End file.
